1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical spectrum calculation method using an optical spectrum measurement apparatus which measures the optical spectrum characteristics of a light source.
2. Background Art
An optical spectrum measurement apparatus is used to analyze the wavelength components included in light.
Generally, an optical spectrum measurement apparatus is provided with an input slit for adjusting the amount of incident light, a diffraction grating for spatially separating light input from the input slit, and an output slit which extracts only particular wavelengths in the light separated by the diffraction grating.
The width of the above-mentioned input slit and emission slit can be changed by being manipulated by the operator.
The width of the output slit determines the wavelength bandwidth of the emitted light, and from the point of view of the precision of measurement, a narrow width is preferable.
However, in adjusting the slit width while making a measurement, much manual work and time are necessary in the manipulation, and the effectiveness of the measurements deteriorates.